


Dreams on a Russian Night

by ckit3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, AlternateUniverse, Amidsummernightsdream, Comedy, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Other, Shakespeare, Yurionice, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: An AU based mostly on A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare(with no disrespect to author or his work)     I just wanted to have a little fun even if this is a bit of a challenge it's proving to be fun to write.  Kind of a hybrid between play and story...most themes kept as intact as possible,changes to suit its form and the characters chosen for their roles.I want it to be silly and fun.  but it turned out to be more than that.Hope you like what I created, it was fun and thanks for the support!





	1. Introduction to Story and Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has a bit of a rough start, but I think it gets as it goes on. That i smy opinion anyway,thank you for trying out my attempt. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I think I have all the parts and players listed now. 
> 
> At the beginning I wanted it to be silly but it seems the play has altered my first impressions,it is actually emotional at times. I came to feel for all of them, the trials of our lovers, Phichit's trouble making and I even gained a little more insight into JJ. 
> 
> As of now the journey is almost over,1 more chapter to go.

I have been interested in trying this out for some time, and I know it will not be easy. The play has been altered to more suit a story narrative,with changes to dialogue --for better understanding,sometimes to better fit a character and of course to fit a story frame. I will do my best to keep the main themes intact. This story is meant to be fun and silly at times,nothing to be taken very seriously. I have to admit I was surprised at how much fun I am having working on this project of mine. Though I wish I could do artwork for this story, I mean you shouldn't be guessing who Puck is going to be -in my mind there really wasn't any other choice. Your opinion could differ on that and other roles I cast. If you know the story you might guess why some were chosen. 

If I am writing and someone doesn't fit well changes to the cast might be made,but only to more minor characters. My hardest decision was on who to be Theseus(the Duke) and Hippolyta(his bride to be),my final choice for her could be funny in itself. . I just couldn't change who I wanted to be the King and Queen of the fairies. 

All names used will be the YOI name

This set in Russia,somewhere in the past.

This is meant to be fun and I hope it is for anyone reading it. If you don't know the play,please look it up for a summary if you want--this is the Wiki Page "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Midsummer_Night%27s_Dream#Plot"

 

 

*******************************THE CAST*******************

Otabek---Demetrius

Victor----Lysander

Yuuri K.--Hermia

Yuri P.--Helen

Takeshi Nishigori---Theseus,the Duke

Yuuko --Hippolyta

Toshiya Katsuki---Egeus,Yuuri's father

Yakov---Oberon King of the Fairies

Lillia---Titania,Queen of the fairies

Phichit--Puck

fairies,spirits,people needing to be cast will be taken from characters unused

Seung Gil Lee--Peter Quince

J.J. --Nick Bottom

Chris--Francis Flute

Guang Hong Ji--Robin Starveling

Leo De Iglesias--Tom Snout

Minami--Snug

Makkachin---the cute,fuzzy dog that has bonded to Lillia but Yakov wants.

The Nishigori Triplets. Axel,Lutz,Loop as fairy attendants to the fairy Queen Lilia

Mila is also a red haired fairy


	2. Act1 Scene 1 Nishigori Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some ways this will be a combination of play and story, created Act and scene by Act and scene. I hope it comes out okay,I am nervous but I am still having fun writing this.

This is where everything begins, somewhere in Russia,some time period in the far past. A world forgotten by most, a time and place where the line between fantasy and reality was not so clearly drawn. A time when anything could happen. We are here now at the beautiful,expansive if somewhat spartan in decoration , home of the current Duke of these lands. How exactly a man of Japanese descent came to be in such a position of power so far from his homeland? I really have no idea,it certainly must be an excellent story but it's not the one being told right now. We are here as the Duke and all those dwelling in these lands are preparing for his soon to be held wedding to the lovely and kind young woman named Yuuko. Also of Japanese descent. 

I sense a pattern. 

But don't be concerned. I don't think it matters at all to the story. 

This story is ,after all,full of odd happenings. 

This is where it all begins,here in the palace as they are discussing the upcoming wedding. 

"Four days is too long to wait for our union," Taneki Nishigori proclaimed to his soon to be bride, "My lovely Yukko,why must time pass so slowly ?"

She drew close to him,reaching up to touch his face , "Time will pass quickly, " she assured him " As quickly as a dream. You will see,before you realize time has passed it will be our wedding day."

They shared a smile before he ordered his servants to prepare entertainment.

"This is not a time for sadness,after all" he declared "Yukko,I won your love with my skills as a warrior, causing you injury. But our wedding will one of ceremony and celebration." 

Nishigori had been a celebrated and accomplished warrior when he met Yukko. It is said they met in battle but few believed such a small,pretty, and kind young woman would be a warrior herself.

Their tender moment was broken when others arrived at the palace. The intruders were Toshiya Katsuki,his son Yuuri, Victor(a tall and handsome Russian with platinum hair and ocean blue eyes) and Otabek Altin (a slightly younger,shorter,dark haired and stern man,also handsome in his own manner). Their presence was unexpected but not unwelcome,as they were all greeted warmly. 

"I'm glad to see you happy, our most respected Duke." Toshiya spoke first as they approached.

"Thank you Toshiya,what brings you here to my home today?" 

Toshiya seemed quite troubled, and those with him did not seem in any better moods. To the Duke it would appear family issues or some sort of problem vexed them.

"It is my son Yuuri who troubles me," his gaze went to the dark haired man." Otabek,come here. This man has my full consent to marry him. But this other man, Victor by name has seduced my son with gifts,cunning words and promises under the moonlight turning him away from his duty as my son. He does not listen. As his father it is my right and duty to see my son's wedding properly arranged. I have come here to see that right enforced."

Takeshi frowned,troubled by the problem presented to him. "What do you say, Yuuri? You know that in your family your father's word is law and should be obeyed without question. Otabek is a handsome,capable young man."

"So is Victor" Yuuri spoke quietly, but sincerely. He was an uncertain but sturdy young man,one who it is said is prone to self doubt. 

"But the other man is more worthy in your father's eyes." Takeshi reminded him. 

"I wish my father would see with my eyes." Yuuri returned,a bit more courageous now.

"You must judge with your father's eyes." the Duke countered

"I don't seek a pardon. I'm not certain what force drives me on, but I can not cease. Please tell me what might happen to me if I refuse my father's will?" Yuuri asked,sounding more than a little fearful

"You will either perish or be sent to a monastery to live out your life in quiet solitude away from others,never to know the pleasures of love." was the Duke's cold reply

"So be my fate,I can not allow myself to give in." his certainty was growing

"Take time to think on your reply. By the day of my wedding I will expect your decision and seal your fate. Disobeying your father will cost you dearly,if you do not wed Otabek as ordered you will face death or the monastery." The Duke's eyes were cold,his words harsh,the judgement final.

"Give in, sweet Yuuri and Victor,, allow me what is my right." Otabek spoke up then,pleading for reason

"You have his father's love,Otabek,perhaps you should marry his father." Victor responded 

"Stop this,Victor! "Toshiya was angry now " Otabek holds favor in my eyes,that is true. But what is mine is mine and Yuuri is mine to deal with as I might wish. I have promised him to Otabek."

"My love is more than his, my fortune more than equal and beyond everything I can say it is me my beloved Yuuri holds dear. Why should I not ask for my right as well. This man,Otabek,has been far from faithful. He has loved Nicolai's grandson Yuri and won his soul,causing him to be mindlessly devoted." Victor told all of them,his own cold gaze falling on the man.

"I have heard as much,"Nishigori admitted thoughtfully. "I thought we had talked on the matter but perhaps I was distracted. Toshiya,Otabek come with me as we have much to discuss. As for you,Yuuri, think well on your decision and bend to your father's will. If not you must face the consequences."

Everyone left besides Victor and Yuuri. In the silence tears began to form in Yuuri's brown eyes. 

"What is this,love?" Victor faced him,taking Yuuri's face in his hands and smiling. "Why these tears?"

"How can they be so cruel?" Yuuri asked

"Love itself can be more cruel." Victor replied

"I can not bear to love another." Yuuri

"Nor can I."Victor

"They do not understand."Yuuri

"They may never understand."Victor told him "It is regretful but the course of true love never did run smooth."

" I am given no choice"Yuuri

"Listen to me Yuuri,I have a widowed aunt who lives far from these lands. She has always thought of me as her son. If we travel there would you marry me,Yuuri? The Duke's and your father's will can not touch us there. If you do love me,steal away from your father's house tomorrow night and meet me out in the woods beyond the town where we have met before. There I will wait for you." His eyes were bright with excitement and hope,his hands tight on Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri was also smiling,tears still in his eyes. "Of course I will,Victor my love. I promise you I will be there,nothing would keep me away. "

Victor touched his forehead to Yuuri's,happy and hopeful." Please do that love." then he noticed someone approaching where they stood. "Look,it's Yuri!"

Yuri,the subject of the earlier discussion about Otabek's improprieties,was a blonde haired,green eyed young man whose features could be as pretty as any young woman's though he did not enjoy that fact. To him it seemed a curse. Even if it had brought him the brief attention of the one who stole his heart. 

"Yuri, what brings you here?" Yuuri asked him. "You are looking well."

 

"Am I well? How can I be when Otabek only sees you. He cares nothing for me, all he does is speak of how you talk,how you look,every damn thing you say and do captivates him. I can do nothing to compete. "Yuri was irritated, he did not like being second to anyone. Not at all. Losing was never an option,but to be defeated by this man who existed entirely oblivious to his own talents--this was unbearable.

 

"I only frown at him,yet he still loves me." Yuuri spoke in sadness.

"Then perhaps you can teach me how to frown correctly." Yuri grumbled

"I have cursed him and yet he still loves me." 

"Mine have no such effect. " He grumbled on

"The more I hate him the more he loves." Yuuri was bothered by that.

"The more I love the more he hates me."

"That is his fault,Yuri,not mine." 

Blonde haired Yuri made a sound of contempt,glaring at Yuuri with all the anger his green eyes could hold. "It is your fault. You do not even know......"he stopped,giving up in irritation. Yuuri had no idea the effect he had on others and that fact made Yuri all the more irritated.

There is no need for you to be concerned,Yuri,soon Otabek will no longer see me. Soon Victor and I will be leaving these lands. Before I met Victor this land was my home but now I can no longer stand to be here." Yuri proclaimed,brown eyes shining with love and joy.

"It is true,young Yuri,tomorrow we are leaving these lands. The moonlit night will conceal our flight." Victor was also happy,soon they would be free to be together. It was all he wanted ,to be with Yuuri.

"We are going to meet in the woods where all of us used to play, Victor and I will leave these lands far behind. We will live in a new land. Wish us good fortune,Yuri, and Victor do not forget our vow. We must stay apart until tomorrow night." Yuuri was flush with excitement .

"How could I forget,my Yuuri." Victor took Yuuri's hand and softly kissed his hand,watching as his love walked away. then he turned to Yuri. "Goodbye Yuri,may Otabek love you as you love him."

Then he,too left the palace to prepare for his journey,leaving Yuri alone with his thoughts.

Was there nothing he could do? It was true that he was thought of as pretty by many in the town, but not by the one person he wanted to see him in that way. He had done his best to get the man's attention, but he only seemed to want Yuuri. He had been tossed aside as if what happened between them meant nothing. As if he meant nothing. It wasn't fair. Why must he continue to endure the disgusting affections between Victor and Yuuri? How was it possible that the one man who dared approach him with affection now turned his eyes away as if in disgust? It was Yuuri's fault for seducing Otabek away,even if Yuuri did not realize what he had done. The man was an idiot and so was Otabek in falling for his charms. There was only one way to resolve the situation,to make Otabek see the truth. 

He would tell Otabek all about their plans to leave,telling him where they planned on meeting tomorrow night. Yuri will make him see who is the better of the two. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 Scene 2 is nearly complete but I want to wait until I get Act 2 Scene 1 at least mostly completed before I post the next one.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2  Inside the house of Seung Gil Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theater group has assembled to discover their roles and the play they must preform at the wedding.  
> I now believe I made the correct choice in having JJ be Nick Bottom,he could definitely be so annoying while believing he is being helpful.

Now here we meet a few men from the town who have formed a theater company ,they have come here to prepare for a play they wish to act for the upcoming wedding festival. It was the owner of this house,the dark haired,dark eyed stern looking Seung Gil Lee who started this company and selected its members. They were seated around the main room, waiting in various states of emotion. 

"Is everyone here?" Seung Gil asked as he glanced around the room and the men gathered here.

"Maybe you should call us one by one,like a real roll call." JJ suggested, eager to get on with these matters. He had the air of one who found himself among lesser people. More arrogant than confident.

Seung Gil just wanted to get down to the business at hand. "I have a list here of every man in town fit to join in our play for the Duke and the Duchess on their wedding day at night." he started

"Then tell us what play are we enacting and who will be playing what role then,Seung Gil."JJ spoke before he could continue,gaining a cold look from the other man. JJ could not bring himself to care.

"Our play will be the most lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisby." he announced

Again JJ spoke up. "A very good choice,I assure you. Now tell us who will be playing what role."

Seung Gil sighed,the man could be annoying. "JJ ?"

"I am here. Tell me what part I am to play."

"JJ,you are set down for Pyramus." Seung Gil told him

"Who is this Pyramus? A lover? Or a tyrant?"

"A lover, that kills himself for the sake of love."

JJ considered that for a moment before nodding in acceptance." That will beg tears from the audience. If I do it there will be terrible sadness,the clouds will open a storm will rage. Though I am more suited in playing tyrants,..raging rocks,shivering shocks,shall break the locks,of prison gates--I shine as a tyrant. A lover is more sympathetic than feared. But continue on ...name the others."

The man was testing his patience."Christophe.."

I am also here Seung Gil." Chris was a tall blonde haired man who seemed very comfortable wherever he was. He was also said to be the town flirt, Seung Gil had heard many stories about this man. He did not doubt that some were true.

"Chris,you must take on the role of Thisby."

"Who is Thisby? A wandering knight?" he wondered

"It is the lady Pyramus loves."

"I can't do that. I am too tall and have facial hair." Chris objected,he was the tallest of the men after all.

Seung Gil was not to be swayed from his decision. "You will wear a mask,and make yourself look and speak as feminine as you can."

"I can play Thisby."JJ interjected. " If I am to hide my face, and speak in a low voice. "

"No,...you must play Pyramus and Chris you play Thisby." He had a feeling this wa sgoing to be a long night.

"Well,then,proceed."JJ spoke as if he were leading this group.

"Guang Hong?"

"Yes." the man next to Leo spoke up, a slight flush of pink spread over his face. .

"Guang Hong,you will be Thisby's mother. Leo?"

"I'm here.." the man with messy brown hair and a happy disposition replied.

"You,Pyramus' father. I will be Thisby's father. Minami you will be the lion. I hope that is all the parts."He was glad to have that done.

"Are there lines to be memorized,I'm not good at that." Minami was asking

"It is nothing but roaring,you'll do fine." Seung Gil assured him

"Let me play the lion,"JJ was offering now "I will roar so well the Duke will ask me to roar again. It will be majestic."

"You will most likely scare the Duke and Duchess, and half the audience. That would be our undoing." Again Seung Gil wished this would be over.

"I could roar gently as a bird. No one would be frightened and we would be in no danger." JJ told them.

He was not giving up, again Seung Gil glared at him. "You will take no role besides Pyramus. He is a handsome and kind man,a gentleman. You must play Pyramus."

JJ shrugged. "I will do it then. What beard should I wear?"

"Whatever you want." a defeated sigh escaped Seung Gil then.

"Perhaps blonde or even red...."JJ was considering his options

Seung Gil chose to ignore him,handing out their parts."Here are your lines,learn them all and tomorrow night we will rehearse in the woods about a mile outside of town. We can't meet in town or we will be distracted by onlookers and our play revealed too soon. I will see about getting a list of props and costumes we will need. Don't fail me."

"We will meet and we will rehearse without cease until we are perfect. " JJ announced as they all began to leave the house.

It was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to split the next Act into two parts, as it is very long. Next we have Phichit,The king and Queen of the fairies and more fun. I had forgotten some things that were in this play, most of the more interesting comments and insults are taken directly from the play---I am really enjoying this so I intend on continuing and believe if I made the effort and did not sleep for a few days I would have the entire story finished. I hope it will be fun for others as well.


	4. Act II   part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this,the first part of Act II, I split this act into 2 parts. I didn't mean to be so late in updating but I wasn't sure about continuing. I am not sure there is much interest in this experiment,I do admit it's not that good....but it is just an experiment

In the forest outside the town on this night,there were fairies and other such folk among the trees. Most of them had matters they must attend to,going about their business as they did every night. On this night two were meeting by chance, a a bright and pretty red haired female fairy named Mila and a shorter,brown eyed and brown haired male fairy-one who was well known in this forest. He was known for being quite mischievous,always ready to have fun even if it was at someone's expense. It was his nature. Dressed in the brown and green of the forest,a crown of leaves on his head,skin a rich tan tone and though he did not seem to have wings that did not stop him from being where he wished to be when he wished to be there. They were both creatures of the forest,of the trees,the plants,the flowers and animals that lived therein but Mila was not one to wander beyond the forest unless it was expected of her,perhaps an order from the King or Queen to whom they owed loyalty. Phichit on the other hand was very much his own keeper. Having a habit of doing much as he pleased, more than what was expected. 

The fairy creature who called himself Phichit ,though he had other names,smiled upon seeing the other fairy. "Mila, where are you going this night?"

Mila was a bit flustered," I have wandered through the forest in service to the Queen. Now it is my duty to place dew on the grass,the leaves and the flowers. Our Queen will be arriving soon and I must be back to my duties."

"The King is to be here tonight as well so it would be best to warn the Queen to stay out of his sight. Yakov is angry that she has stolen away that poodle away to give her company. She has never had such a happy and attentive companion and jealous Yakov would have the dog to wander the forest with. But she keeps the pup from him,crowns him with flowers and makes him the source of all her joy. Now they never meet in a clearing,or by a clear fountain under bright starlight. All their elves hide in fear of them." Phichit warned her. it was true the King and Queen had once been happily in love,now Jealousy has torn them apart. A sad fate.

"If I am not mistaken are you not the shrewd and mischievous sprite that some call Robin Goodfellow? The one who frightens maidens in the town,souring milk,making good drinks lose their bite,misleading wanderers in the forest and laughing at their misfortune? They call you Phichit,. Are you not him?" Mila was certain of it,all in the forest knew of him

This made Phichit quite happy, "I am that merry wanderer of the night you speak of. "he was also very proud of that fact. "I joke and make Yakov laugh, and sometimes I hide among those who gossip making one spill their drink or have one mistake me for a chair and with a well timed departure cause a woman to fall to the floor on her bottom. The whole of people observing will laugh until they can scarcely breathe. It is a wondrous spectacle to behold. "he found himself laughing even at the memory. At least until something caught his attention. "Yakov is coming and you should go." He warned the fairy. 

"My mistress is here also. I wish he would leave." Mila complained,she did not wish to observe their meeting. Not with such animosity between them. But as she feared they were both approaching the clearing. Both dressed in the finest of royal mystical garments,crowns upon their heads looking every inch the rulers they were. They arrived and stopped,both glaring at the other. "

Yakov,King of the fairies was not at all pleased to see Lilia here. " By what misfortune do I meet you here tonight,proud Lilia?" 

" Jealous Yakov,I have no want of your company on this or any other night." she returned with an austere attitude. 

" Am I not your King?" surely he would not be pushed aside.

"Then I am your Queen,even though I know how you slip away from fairyland to play with other women,those much younger and fairer than myself. "she shot back "Did you not favor even the maiden set to marry Takeshi?"

"And did you not attempt such matters with Takeshi himself? You have no right to accuse me of what you yourself has done." Yakov returned, he was not about to concede defeat in this contest of wills. 

"It is only your jealousy speaking. You and I have not met in quite some time, in turn the lands have suffered in our absence. A fog clouds the land,rivers swell and overflow their banks,the corn rots in the field,the ground thick with mud, no mortals wish to winter here. The moon who governs the floods grows pale in anger washes the air ,causing sicknesses. The seasons themselves have altered, frost covers the crimson rose,there is ice on the summer buds. Spring,summer,autumn and winter mock us by changing their ways. It is all because of our debate,our dissension. " Lilia as far from impressed and refused to marked as the cause of their misfortunes.

"Will you end it then? All I ask is that puppy as my companion." he was quite insistent on this matter. He was the King and none should defy him.

"He is not mine to give. He once belonged to a loyal follower of mine,it is for his sake that I care for the pup."

"How long will you be in these woods?' Yakov wanted to know, if he was going to continue his plans to obtain the dog.

Lilia shrugged "Perhaps until after the wedding. If you see us under the moonlight,come with us. If not,leave me be and I will spare you my presence."

"Give me that dog and I will go with you." Yakov had not given up,would not give up

"Not for your kingdom," she turned to her fairy attendants "We will leave this place."

There was anger in his eyes watching Lilia and her attendants leave the clearing. But he had an idea. "Gentle Phichit, do you remember that night I sat upon the rocks,listening to a mermaid on a dolphin's back and her song that calmed the sea and caused the stars to fall?"

"I remember." it had been quite the sight. He drew closer to the fairy King.

"I saw what you did not that night. I witnessed Cupid shooting an arrow out of his bow,and where it fell there grew a flower once white that is now purple in color. Changed by Cupid's arrow, now they call it love-in-idleness. Bring me that flower. If one drips its juice upon the sleeping eyelids of man or woman they will fall madly in love with the first creature they see upon waking. Bring me that flower quickly."

It sounded like wonderful mischief his King was up to, and Phichit would never lose a chance at such fun. "I will be there and back before the hour." With a smile he was gone.

Yakov stood alone in the clearing,plotting. "With this juice I will wait for Lilia to sleep and drop it onto her eyes. The next thing she sees as she wakes,be it lion,bear,wolf,monkey or any other animal she will pursue it with the force of love. I will remove it only when she gives me that dog. " then he heard voices,others were approaching this clearing. "Who comes here now. I will be invisible to them and hear what they are saying."


	5. Act II Scene 1 part 2  A plan for mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Act II Scene I   
> Scene 2 will be up hopefully in the next 10 days as I am working on 2 projects. I have to say I found it more than a little sad having poor Yurio pleading with a cold and heartless Otabek.....the mood will lighten soon enough

It happened that while Yakov secretly watched them, Otabek and Yurio found their way into the clearing. 

"I do not love you, why do you pursue me?" Otabek was not happy, in truth he was quite irritated. "Where are Victor and fair Yuri? I would kill the one but the other kills me. You told me they would be here in this forest. We are here in this place because I can not be with my Yuri. Go away and leave me alone!"

"You draw me to your side, you cold hearted ass." Yurio was also quite angry and frustrated. "If you could stop what calls me then I would stop following you."

"Do I tease you? Do I seduce you with words? I speak only the honest truth to you,I do not and can not love you." 

Golden haired,green eyed Yurio ,though often told he could be as ethereal as any fairy could never understand why the only one he wanted he was nothing. Even now he would plead his cause. 

"Despite that I love you more. I am your dog, Otabek, the more you ignore me,the more you curse me the more I will follow you. Neglect me, abandon me and strike me, just let me follow you even if I am unworthy of you. Isn't it pitiful enough that I beg you would treat me as your dog?" Yurio's pleas would have touched any other heart,

Otabek was not easily swayed from his intentions. " It makes me sick to look at you." eyes narrow and as cold as his voice.

"It makes me sick not to look at you." Yurio continued his pleas. 

"You trust too much,leaving the town to be with one who does not love you. Do you think the night will protect your innocence?" 

"It is not night when I see your face." Yurio countered. " I am not alone here because you are the world to me. I have all the world here with me."

"I will leave you here to the mercy of the wild animals." 

"The wildest of them doesn't have a heart like yours, as a dove may pursue the eagle I will pursue you."

Otabek snorted derisively, the boy was impossible. " I am leaving,but know that if you follow me I may do you harm in these woods."

"You do harm to me everywhere,Otabek, how can I fight for love? Your wrongs harm my every effort." Yurio watched him leave. " I will follow you and make a heaven out of this hell even if I would die at the hand of the one I love."

Yurio followed after him deeper into the forest, not caring about the danger he might face. 

Alone Yakov considered what he had witnessed. " Before he leaves this forest,fair nymph, you will fly and he will seek your love. "

It was then that Phichit appeared,returning from his travels.

"Ah,Phichit,do you have the flower?

"I have it." He held the purple flower in his hands,smiling in his success.

"Give it to me then. I know a place where wildflowers bloom,where Lilia sleeps sometimes and with this I will touch her eyes,filling her with hateful fantasies. You will take some of it,"he told the eager fairy. "A sweet boy is in love with a stubborn young man, anoint his eyes so that the next thing he sees might be that boy. You will know the man by the clothing he wears. Take care that he might become more in love with the boy than the boy is with him. Make certain they meet before the rooster's first crow."

"Fear not, I am your servant and I will do as you ask." Phichit took some of the flower and hurried off to his duties.


	6. Act II scene 2   One Simple Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yurio and Yuri....  
> The mischief begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot the fairy song,sorry--I wanted to keep it as it was written oooppps....

Lilia,Queen of the faeries wandered into a different part of the forest,keeping away from their agitated King. At least for the moment. More and more her meetings with Yakov were becoming confrontations. It was why she sought out this place,a mostly secluded spot to find some rest. Here the ground was soft,thick with sweet grass and protected by bushes and tall trees. 

"Sing me a song,my faeries, to keep away any pests that might trouble my sleep. "She ordered her followers as she laid her tired body on the ground, "Sing me to sleep and then go about your duties."

And so the faeries sang for their Queen, softly,enchanting and haunting was their melody.

You spotted snakes with double tongue, Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen; Newts and blind-worms, do no wrong, Come not near our fairy queen. Philomel, with melody Sing in our sweet lullaby; Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby: Never harm, Nor spell nor charm, Come our lovely lady nigh; So, good night, with lullaby. Weaving spiders, come not here; Hence, you long-legg'd spinners, hence! Beetles black, approach not near; Worm nor snail, do no offence. Philomel, with melody, & c. 

"Go now," Mila the red haired fairy spoke to the others once their song was completed. " All is well. Let only one of us remain here to stand watch!"

They hurried off to their various duties and this is how Yakov found her,sleeping there on the ground and unaware of his presence. Careful not to wake her he squeezed liquid from the purple flower onto her eyelids. 

"Now whatever you see when you wake it will be your true love, your all in your eyes,no matter what it might be. I hope only that it is something truly vile."

With that said and the deed done,Yakov left her there. 

Not long after his departure Victor and Yuri found their way to this place,not knowing the Fairy Queen slept hidden from their view not far away. Stopping there Victor surveyed their location,concern in his ocean blue eyes.

"I fear I might have lost our way."he admitted. "and you are tired from our journey,are you not Yuri? We should rest here until morning."

Yuri was getting tired, "Here is fine with me." he felt too tired to search for a better spot to rest. "Find a good place for yourself to rest."

Perhaps Victor wasn't all that tired, there was light in his eyes as he watched Yuri find his place in the grass. " We can share this place,.."he offered " We share one heart, one love,one soul so ....one bed..."

Yuri wasn't so tired that he didn't know exactly what Victor was inferring,the man was impossible. "For my sake ,love, don't lie so near to me."

Victor mocked outrage, to the thought he might have meant such a thing . "I meant nothing inappropriate,dear Yuri. " he protested. "I only meant that our hearts are tied to each others,that our souls are meant to be together as one, I only wish to be with you even as we sleep. I only wish to lie close to you and I am not lying to you."

Yuri sighed, " I'm sorry if you thought I said you were lying. I only want you to lie further away from me. I am more comfortable with such a separation. Good night, my sweet Victor and may your love never alter for all your life."

Victor was forced to give in, he found Yuri's modesty charming. " It will be so,until my death I will remain loyal to you. Sleep well." he found a spot a bit away and made his own bed. 

Once they were deeply asleep,Phichit wandered into that spot in hi search for the couple Yakov spoke about. They had to be somewhere in the forest and he was growing tired of looking.

"I've looked through all the forest and found no such man. " he was becoming irritated,until he saw the couple sleeping there on the ground. " Who is there in the night and silence? He wears the correct clothing my master spoke of,this must be the one who despises this man who lies beside him. A handsome soul, why does he lie beside this loveless,stubborn man? Once the flower's liquid falls on those cold eyes he will wake to love. "

Phichit did what he came to do,placing droplets from the flower onto the silver haired man's eyes. He had done his job well ,or so he thought. He left them there,wanting to return to Yakov and tell him the deed was done. Just as he had asked. He left before Otabek and Yurio came running into the area. Yurio pursuing his prey. 

"I will stay with you even if you would kill me,Beka!" 

"Just leave me alone." it seemed nothing he did stopped the relentless youth. 

"Don't be so cold and leave me." still he pleaded

"Do what you want,I don't care what happens to you here. " Otabek didn't even pause as Yurio fell to the ground,instead he hurried to get as far away as he could manage. 

Yurio felt defeated,sitting on the ground too tired to continue after him. His fist pounded the dirt in anger. What else could he do? 

"I can't run anymore,no matter what I try I fail,dammit. Wherever Yuri is he must be happy. In Otabek's eyes I must seem ugly in comparison. " as he struggled to get back to his feet he saw a body lying on the ground nearby,silver hair under the moonlight. "Why is Victor here? Is he allright,...there isn't any blood. Maybe he's asleep. "Yurio reasoned,but he was still concerned. "If you're alive,wake up!"

Victor stirred,his mind foggy with sleepiness as his eyes slowly focused on the golden haired young man. He stared at him as if seeing him for the first time,eyes widening and nearly glowing with happiness. He felt as if he were witnessing the most glorious sunrise ever. 

"I would run through fire for your sake."Victor declared it and he meant those words. "Beautiful Yurio, there is nothing better in all of nature. Where is Otabek, I will kill that terrible man myself."

To say that Yurio was confused would be the understatement of the ages. The man had suddenly gone mad. "Don't say stupid things like that,old man. What about Yuri? That man wants only you."

"No,..I regret all the time wasted with Yuri. How could I love Yuri when you are here for me,Yurio?" Victor was getting uncomfortably close as he got to his feet, sill regarding Yurio as if he were the only thing he could see. "Who would exchange a dove for a mere crow? Why could I not see the truth before, you are more worthy of my love. I did not understand until now, it was always meant to be you and no one else."

Yurio was horrified. "Why are you mocking me this way? Isn't it enough that I can't get decent attention from Otabek,not the kind I want or deserve? Now you are making fun of me,why? You do treat Yuri well,better than I'll ever get but why must I be abused by the one I love and now pursued by one I do not want?"

He turned and ran,it was only thing he could think of to escape the current situation. Victor had surely gone mad or he was having fun at his expense. Yurio wanted no part of either. 

Victor was distraught in Yurio's absence. "He didn't see Yuri sleeping there. I no longer wish to see Yuri either,the sight makes me ill. I want no more of him,I want only Yurio. Only to love and protect him always!" Victor left in search of his new found obsession. 

Yuri woke in their absence,confused and frightened by nightmares that had haunted his sleep. He called for Victor to help him,reaching out as he woke to fight the demons that tormented him. 

"A nightmare?"he sat up on the ground,uncertain as the images began to fade. "It had me shaking in fear,Victor. I thought a snake was eating my heart and you were watching,smiling and laughing and doing nothing to help me. Victor?" there was no response ,he saw only the dark forest no signs of his love. " Are you too far away? Sat something if you can hear me,.." Yuri was getting even more anxious now,fear chilled him to the bone. He had to find Victor. 

But why had he left? Had he gone unwillingly. Even if he was afraid Yuri had to find him. He would search the forest for him, despite the dangers he faced on his own.

"I will find either you or death." Yuri resolved as he started his search.


	7. Act III  Scene 1   Love is Without Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go deeper into the insanity as we join the players as they come to rehearse their play, and Phichit has a little fun.

In their time,the town's players arrived in the forest where Lilia lay sleeping,concealed by underbrush and fairy magic. They had come here to rehearse their play for the coming wedding's entertainment. Here they would be far away from the town and anyone that might interrupt them. 

"Is everyone present?" Seung Gil looked around at the group,sighing deeply as he did so. They were really all he could find in such short notice, and they had managed to work together before. 

JJ was also surveying the clearing,though with a much more critical eye,as if deciding if it was up to his standards or if he must make do. "Here is a wonderful and convenient place for our rehearsal. This grassy area will be our stage,that area over there by the trees will be our backstage. "he decided as if he had planned everything, as if it was his job to do so. "We will act our play just as we will before the Duke."

"JJ....." Seung Gil wished for help in dealing with everything,especially the one who seemed to enjoy being a co director if only in his mind. It was often best,in Seung Gil's experience, to let JJ be JJ. As long as they got done what needed to be done. 

JJ himself seemed oblivious to Seung Gils's irritation. "What is it,Seung Gil?"

"There are parts of this play of Pyramus and Thisby that people might not like and we have to go over them. " he steadied himself "First Pyramus must draw a sword and kill himself. The audience may not like it at all ,what do you think?"

"That won't go over well." Leo told them

"We should leave the killing out." Guang Hong added. They had to please the audience after all.

"Not a bit, I have an idea that will solve that problem. I will write an excellent prologue that will explain to the audience that we do no harm with our swords." JJ decided, his plans were always the best,that is what he thought "I will assure them that Pyramus is not dead and that Pyramus is actually me,JJ. Then they will not be afraid."

For once it was a sound idea,Seung Gil had to admit. "Write it then,"

"Some will be afraid of the lion,won't they?"Leo was wondering aloud then. It was a concern for him if they were going to entertain.

"I am afraid of the lion." Guang Hong stayed close to Leo, shuddering as he even thought of a lion being near them,though a small,secret part of him enjoyed that image. Maybe if there was one he might be able to fight it. Certainly if it went after Leo......

"Maybe another prologue then,..."Leo started

JJ shook his head. "No,just name the lion,show part of his face through the costume's neck. The lion must also speak, --I would tell you,or I would request that you -not be afraid,not to fear or tremble for I am not a real lion and on my life I would harm no one. You must also tell them that you are Minami and not a lion. "

Matters were getting quite complicated, but Seung Gil pressed on. They had a lot of work to do before the wedding. " Then do that too,now Pyramus and Thisby must meet by moonlight. Do any of you know if the night will be clear enough for our play to have the necessary moonlight?"

"I am certain there will be." JJ spoke up quickly. "But we will need some sort of window on our stage to allow the moonlight to shine on our stage."

"Or we could have someone come in to represent moonlight." Seung Gil said thoughtfully. Anything to make this play work. "We also need a wall since Pyramus and Thisby talk through a hole in a wall."

"We can't bring in a wall." Leo felt fairly certain they couldn't do that "Can we,JJ?"

JJ thought for a moment before deciding "Then someone will have to pretend to be the wall,stretch out his arms and let Pyramus and Thisby talk through the fingers of his hand."

"If you can find someone for that then so be it. Now we have to rehearse our parts, Pyramus first, speak your speech and let the others follow in their turns." Seung Gil ordered them.

It was this scene that Phichit happened upon as he was leaving to find Yakov, and he found it too interesting to ignore. 

"Who are these men so close to where the Queen sleeps,..." watching them a familiar sparkle came to his dark eyes, there was possibility here. "A play,here? Then I will watch it and if a chance presents itself I can also be an actor." He would watch and look for an opportunity. A chance for fun could never be overlooked. 

"Speak Pyramus" Seung Gil ordered them "Thisby,come forward."

"Thisby,the flowers of odious savour sweet.." JJ began

"odors,odors.." Seung Gil corrected him

"odors savours sweet,so hath my breath my dearest Thisby dear. But,hark,a voice! Stay thou but here awhile and by and by I will to thee appear." JJ continued with his lines then exited the "stage" as he must.

Phichit was indeed interested. "None will have seen a stranger Pyramus." he decided to himself,and he followed JJ.

"Must I speak now?"Chris was asking

"Of course, but you must remember Pyramus will return soon." Seung Gil continued his directing duties.

"Most radiant Pyramus,most lily-white of hue,of color like the red rose on triumphant briar,most briskly juvenile and most lovely youth,as true as truest horse that never tire I'll meet thee Pyramus ,at Ninny's tomb." Chris spoke his line

"Ninus tomb," Seung GIl corrected him" and you can't say that line until he returns and you are answering him."

"Oh,...as true as truest horse that would never tire.." Chris corrected himself.

At that moment Phichit returned,unseen alongside JJ who now sported the head of a donkey. Perhaps it had been an opinion of the man's personality,a criticism of his skills as an actor or just a random idea that came to the faeries head in a moment of creative delight,JJ's head had been altered. 

JJ did not notice this alteration made to his head,he went on with his lines as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "If I were fair,Thisby,I were only thine.."

The others were horrified and ran screaming away from him. They shouted about demons and spirits as they made their way as far from him as they could manage. 

Phichit was laughing,though no one else could hear him. No one but himself. It was a splendid joke,certainly one of his most clever. He was still laughing even as he continued in his quest of finding Yakov. 

JJ had no clue why they ran away and were now hiding from him. He had only left the stage when he should have and now returned on his cue. "Why is everyone running away? Is this some kind of prank on me?" he asked that of the shadows in the surrounding forest. They were supposed to be rehearsing not playing jokes. There wasn't time for this. 

Leo crept his way back first,eyeing JJ warily as he did so. "What happened to you JJ? "

Seung Gil also returned,staying some distance away. " You've..changed.."

They had no idea what to do,or if this was really JJ. Odd things happened in these woods sometimes,especially at night. Fear overcame them once more and they ran off again,leaving him there,confused by their actions. 

"Are they trying to make an ass of me?" he said to himself. "Trying to scare me and trick me. I will stay right here and sing so that they can hear me. I am not afraid. "

So JJ sang, a song he wrote himself,one that he knew very well. They wouldn't make a fool of him. He didn't realize his singing would wake the Fairy Queen. The knowledge that faeries inhabited these woods was common and accepted among the townspeople. One usually knew to avoid them. 

Lilia yawned and stretched. "What angel wakes me?" the sound was remarkable beautiful, the sweetest of fairy songs never sounded so wondrous to her ears. She rose from her bed among the flowers to discover the source of that alluring music. The song ending as she found him.

"Don't stop singing,your song has lured me from my sleep,gentle mortal." she pleaded with him. "Just as your body tempts me. I have never seen you before but I swear that I love you. There is no reason in it."

JJ was very flattered. He had many followers in the town and beyond. Why wouldn't such a being be enamored of him? He had heard tales of fairies in this forest, and he found it easy to accept that one would find him to their liking. "Reason and love rarely go together,do they? So many neighbors never become friends." He gave her his best smile. 

"You are as wise as you are beautiful." Lilia could not take her eyes off of him, everything of him fascinated her. There was nothing more amazing than this human male before her. A mortal human male that happened to now possess the head of a donkey,but she hadn't even noticed that small detail. If she had it would only make him even more handsome in her eyes. 

"That is sadly not true, but if I did have enough to get out of this forest..."the others had left him and he wasn't sure how to get back to the town from this place. 

"You can't want to leave here? To leave me? You will stay even if you wish not to. I will give you faeries to attend your needs,you will no longer be mortal,you will be as we are. "she turned to her faeries,setting her eyes on the identical triplets "Axel,Lutz,Loop!"

They were eager to respond to what their Queen asked,though they appeared identical their colors and wings were different. It was the only way to tell them apart. 

"Ready." Axel announced

"And I ." added Lutz

"And I." Loop also

Then all together "Where shall we go?"

"Be very kind to this gentleman,watch over him in the forest as he walks, feed him grapes,figs and berries." Lilia ordered them "Tend to him and treat him well as he is my love!"

"Hail,human!" Lutz said proudly

"Hail!" Loop did as well

"Hail!" and Axel followed suit

This wasn't what JJ expected,not at all. He wished to return to the town. But the three were leading him away in the wrong direction. He asked their names and they told him. At the moment he had no choice but to go along with them. 

"Take him to my home in the forest,"Lilia commanded the three sprites. "Make my love be silent as we go."

It was odd,definitely not what he expected but for now he was willing to go along with it. If she was the fairy Queen and these were not illusions this could prove worthy of investigating. Perhaps he could brag to the others or perhaps what they offered would tempt him to stay here. He had no idea what fortune brought these events to be but he couldn't resist.


	8. Act III Scene 2    One man's Fun is another's Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one but I couldn't see breaking it up into parts,so I hope don't mind. This has been a bit difficult at times but I am still finding it fun.   
> Now we have a bit of insanity and confusion, sorting the mess Phichit has started while having his fun.

Elsewhere in the forest Yakov waited for Phichit's return expectantly. 

"I wonder if Lilia has awakened and what she might have seen as she opened her eyes, that thing she must devote herself to..." the wait was nearly beyond tolerating and he was happy to see Phichit returning. "There you are you mad spirit! Tell me of your mischief tonight." He was smiling,more than happy and hoping for the best of news. After all, if one was going to play a joke on someone else than there wasn't anyone but Phichit to turn to for help. 

Phichit himself was quite happy with how matters turned out,he was very pleased with himself and eager to relay all of it to the King. In hi smind he had done all that Yakov asked of him and more.

"My mistress loves a monster,"he began,remembering his fun " A group of players wandered close to where the Queen slept, intent on rehearsing a play to entertain at the Duke's wedding. I watched the one presenting himself as Pyramus,waiting for him to exit the stage and followed after. It was then that I gave him the head of a donkey and when he returned as he must to answer Thisby's call they saw him and were greatly surprised. At his sight they were made weak with fear,they ran shouting senselessly into the forest too afraid to be careful. Thorny bushes ripped at their clothes,they lost sleeves and hats in their rush to escape. Leaving poor Pyramus there alone, it was true then that when Lilia woke and at once she loved an ass." 

Yakov's eyes were gleaming in delight." That went better than I could have dreamed." he would have enjoyed witnessing the moment, but her might yet see them. "Did you also place the love-juice on that Russian man's eyes?"

"That I did as well,and so the other man sleeping near his side will be the only one in his sight."

Otabek made his way into the area the,followed by a worried and anxious looking Yuri. They had found each other in the forest,Yuri intent on finding Victor. 

"Stay close and out of sight,"Yakov warned Phichit. " This is the same man."

Phichit frowned, " One of them is the same,but not the other. The other man's hair was a much lighter color." 

Otabek was still very irritated. "Why do you harm so much the man who loves you? Save your anger for your enemies."

"You are my enemy if you have harmed Victor in his sleep. If you mean to kill him you must kill me as well. It has to be you that took him from me as I slept." Yuri spoke in anger, confronting Otabek with fury in his brown eyes. 

"You kill me with your cruelty, piercing right through my heart. Yet you look as bright and clear as the moon."

"Just tell me where Victor is." Yuri didn't want to deal with this nonsense anymore, if Victor was in danger,if he had been hurt..."Give him back to me." Yuri demanded it of Otabek. 

"I would rather give his body to the wolves." 

"Stop testing me, if you have killed him as he slept I will never forgive you." Such anger was unlike Yuri but to him Victor was all he had worth anything. 

Otabek remained calm and unimpressed in the face of Yuri's wrath. "You're wasting your anger on me, I did nothing to Victor,though I do not know his fate."

"Just tell me he is well." 

Otabek's eyes narrowed,fixing on Yuri's gaze. " If I tell you that what will I receive?"

"The gift of never seeing me again. I will give you that gift even now, as whether Victor is alive or not you will no longer see me.' with that Yuri stormed off to continue his search. 

"There is no use following him while he is in this mood." Otabek reasoned,watching Yuri leave with a sigh. Feeling tired and defeated he decided to rest there in the small clearing. It was proving to be a very long night. He was so tired that sleep claimed him almost as soon as he found a suitable spot to lie down for awhile. 

"What have you done?" Yakov himself was getting angry "You've mixed up the ones I meant for you to make fall in love. "

Phichit shrugged. "Perhaps it was fate."

"Go quickly and find the youth Yurio in the forest. He is pale and love sick, golden haired and green eyed. Bring him here by some illusion and I will fix this." he ordered Phichit ,irritated at the events.

"I'm going,I'm going.." He was nearly groaning s if it were quite the effort to complete the task." Swifter than an arrow I will return" True to his word,the sprite vanished from sight.

Yakov went about touching the eyes of the man sleeping there. "May Cupid's arrow hit you when you wake and see the one you must love. "

Phichit returned with Yurio and Victor following behind as quickly as he promised. "Captain of our fairy band, I have Yurio here at hand. He and the man I mistook for his lover. Can I watch them,please? I am quite happy to see what fools these mortals can be."

"Be quiet ,you might wake Otabek." Yakov chided him,

"Will two pursue the one? "Phichit wondered. "I enjoy troubles like these that end ridiculously."

Victor and Yurio walked into the clearing having been led unknowingly by Phichit who watched unseen. 

"Why would you think I am mocking you?" Victor was asking the younger man. " Do my tears not say enough of how I feel? How can I prove my heart to you?"

"Your words and tears belong to Yuri, or do they mean less to you now? Why do you expect me to believe you would give him up for me?" 

"I didn't know what I was thinking when I told Yuri those things." 

"So, all those times I have seen you since the day you met Yuri and you forced me to listen as you spoke of his beauty in fine detail,how graceful a dancer he is, and how much you loved him,I was made sick hearing all of it and you now say that was only lies?" Yurio had trouble believing such a thing. 

"I had not been made to see the truth." Victor was pleading.

Yurio made a noise of scorn and contempt. " I do not believe you. "

"Otabek loves her and not you." Victor's words gained him a murderous gaze from Yurio. How dare he keep on with this game!

The noise woke Otabek from his sleep and his eyes fell on Yurio,looking at him as if he were the sun. 

"Ah,my perfect nymph Yurio,there is nothing I can compare you to. Your beauty outshines everything." the usually calm,controlled man was held absolutely captivated as he rose to his feet and faced the whole of his world. "I would be happy if you would only allow me to kiss your hand."

If he had been even a little unsure before this performance stripped all his doubts away. His eyes hardened and if he held a weapon he would have gone against them.

"Now you are mocking me? Is that all I am to both of you, a joke? You can't just hate me as I know you do,you have to join in this game?" he glared at both Victor and Otabek in turn. " Both of you love Yuri and it seems the one thing uniting the two of you is in mocking me. Trust me I am not some silly girl that you can have fun with, if you continue in harming me I will harm you in return." Yurio was getting tired of both of them, tired and angry. If they continued to push him he wouldn't hold back any longer. He would make them pay for this.

"Don't be so unkind,Otabek,I know you love Yuri." Victor spoke up "I no longer feel for him and he can be yours. If you will allow me Yurio who I will love until my death."

"If I ever loved Yuri it is gone. My heart belongs to Yurio now." Otabek countered, 

"He is lying Yurio." 

Someone was approaching them,Otabek heard and recognized the one now entering the clearing. "Look, your love is here." he told Victor

Yuri was happy to have found Victor, though he was still concerned. At first he wanted to run into Victor's arms,to find comfort in their reunion but something held him in place. Something wasn't right about Victor. Something mad Yuri more than a little afraid. "Victor,I heard your voice and followed it here, why did you leave me?" 

"Why should I have stayed, love compelled me to leave." Victor's reply was not what Yuri expected to hear and did nothing to ease his mind. 

"Whose love could make you leave me?" Yuri had no idea what was happening,why Victor was acting this way so suddenly. 

"I left in search of my heart,of fair Yurio." Victor declared proudly. " Why did you look for me? Can't you see how little I feel for you now,it is why I left you."

Startled,Yuri took a step back, feeling the words like a physical blow to his heart. "You can't mean that."

"So Yuri's in on it too. Why in hell are these three so against me now, working together to mock and destroy me. I thought we were all friends, now even the pig seeks to bring me down." he now focused his anger on Yuri,who only looked confused and hurt.

"Why are you angry at me, I'm not angry at you." Yuri was feeling even more sad and confused,nothing made sense. Not anymore. Not since he woke alone.

"It's your fault that Victor is following me around like a lost puppy, you made him do it. I know you did." Yurio confronted Yuri,not backing down. " You probably talked Otabek into playing this game, telling him to pretend his love for me. As much as he hates me I'm sure he is enjoying all of this."

"I don't know what you're talking about Yurio." his chest felt heavy, his heart hurting him. 

"Like hell you don't! I'm sure the moment I'm not looking all of you are sharing knowing glances and smiles. If any of you held any pity for me you would not be doing this and I am not staying to endure it longer." Yurio wanted to leave,to get away from those he thought were his friends.

"Don't leave Yurio, "Victor was again pleading. "You are my everything."

"This is just perfect.." Yurio grumbled

"Stop treating him this way." Yuri felt his heart breaking

"He can plead but I can compel." Otabek vowed 

"Your threats are as meaningless as your words. I will prove I love you Yurio more than Otabek," Victor replied, he would not give in.

"I love you more than he ever could." Otabek countered. 

"Prove it then." Victor was more than willing to fight if he had to.

"If that is what you want, then do it." Otabek,too seemed willing to fight.

Yuri tried to get between them, not wanting them to fight. "You can't do that Victor."

But Yuri only met Victor's cold gaze." Leave me alone."

"Why are you acting like this?" Yuri tried to stop him,but Victor only shoved him away. "You were never so rude to me." this was not the Victor Yuri knew,not one he wished to know. 

"Let me be, I no longer want you." Victor sounded so cold but so certain.

"You have to be joking with me." Yuri responded

"Just as all of you are with me." Yurio added.

"I might hate you but I will not harm you."Victor told Yuri, his words meant to reassure.

"What can do me more harm then your hate? " there were tears in Yuri's eyes now. How can you hate me when only a few hours past you loved me? I am still the same as I was. What cold fate could make you hate me?"

" I am only telling you the truth,Yuri, I can only hate you and can only love Yurio." Victor spoke as if Yuri should have known it as fact. 

In anger and confusion Yuri faced Yurio. " Why have you stolen Victor's love from me? I trusted you as a friend."

"Still you continue with this game, it's time you stopped the lies since I know what you are doing. "

"A game? If there is a game it is one of your doing. " Anger was quickly overtaking his pain now. " Haven't you always been jealous of Victor's attention toward me. Perhaps Otabek's as well?"

Yurio only laughed, "I think I need them to save me from you. It's nothing of my concern anyway, I am going back to town with my own foolishness."

"What is keeping you here then?" Yuri asked him

"I told you, my own foolish heart." Yurio confessed

"For Victor?" Yuri wondered 

"No,for Otabek." Yurio responded sadly

"You don't have to be afraid ,Yuri won't harm you." Victor assured him, completely missing Yurio's sarcasm. "He has no hold on me. Come with me Otabek and we will see whose love for Yurio is right."

It was a challenge Otabek was more than willing to face. "I will not follow you but I will go with you. If a fight is what you want,so be it."

They left, intent on finding a place to duel for the unwilling Yurio's heart. " I no longer trust any of you, all of you are dead to me now." 

With that Yurio himself stormed off somewhere,he didn't really care where he ended up as long as it was away from them. Yuri had no idea what was happening,none at all, everything had changed so quickly he had no time to process any of it. He left as well, trailing after Victor and Otabek,concerned for both of them.

Yakov glared then at Phichit accusingly "Was all of this your intent?"

Phichit appeared uncomfortable under Yakov's gaze, "It was only a mistake,you did say to mark the man's eyes but you didn't tell me that much about how he looked. I did as I was instructed,that's all. If I must speak the truth I am enjoying how things have turned out,it's great fun!"

"I didn't mean for them to be fighting, for them to go against each other in this manner. Now you are going to have to sort this out as it should be." Yakov ordered him " Find a way to get them all together somewhere and make them sleep once more. Pair them as they should be in sleep. Take the flower and put droplets on the eyes of Victor and Otabek so that when they wake they will see and love who they should. They will return to the town believing everything that happened to only be a dream and only speak of it as such. I will attend to my Queen. I will ask her for the dog Makkachin and in her joy of new found love she will not deny me,only hen will I release her from the spell."

"We have to hurry though, my lord,as dawn is approaching."Phichit reminded him. "Night spirits will soon be returning to their exiles from the light."

"The dawn does not affect me so ,but you're right we must hurry in our actions." Yakov went on his way

"I will lead them where I wish,"Phichit said happily, seeing one coming "There is one of them.."

"Where are you Otabek, speak and show yourself." Victor shouted

Phichit decided to play at being Otabek,at least use his voice. "I'm right here, ready to fight you. Where are you?"

"I'll find you soon enough."

Phichit as Otabek continued "Follow me to a larger space for our contest."

Victor left,following where the voice led him. Otabek in truth arrived not long after and now Phichit decided to play at being Victor.

"Speak again,Victor you coward." Otabek was shouting,his sword already drawn and ready

"You are the coward,bragging to the bushes at how you will best me in combat. "Phichit as Victor baited him

"Where are you then?" Otabek scanned the area looking into the darkness for his chosen foe.

"Follow my voice if you still wish to be beaten by me." Victor's voice told him

This was how Phichit continued,leading them in circles using each others voice,mocking and insulting them so they would play along with the game. He continued his fun until they were both too tired to go on anymore and each in turn could only rest on the ground. He watched as Yurio found his way there and also found himself too tired to walk anymore. 

"So that is three of them," Phichit considered to himself "What of the fourth? " then he saw the last one coming toward the area. " Here he is all sad and sobbing,how cruel Cupid can be. "

"I have never been so tired or so sad. I can only hope to find some rest here until morning and hope no harm will come to Victor." Yuri spoke as he laid down on the ground,almost immediately falling into sleep.

"Sleep soundly while I apply the remedy,"Phichit spoke while going about his duty. "When you wake may you find love in what you see. Each man with his intended mate and all will be well."

With those words,Phichit himself hurried off to inform Yakov that he had completed his task. He was certain that this time the King would be pleased with his work. Everything was fixed and fine now.


	9. Act IV Scene 1   Waking from Strange Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confusion gets sorted out in its own peculiar way.

In the place where the others slept,but concealed from their view, the fairy Queen Lilia has brought her new love so that they might be alone. Yakov could not resist watching and being certain they would not see him. What was happening in front of his eyes was something he had no desire to miss, his plans proving more successful than he imagined. What more could he have asked than to see his Queen sitting there in the grass fawning over a mortal man who remained clueless to the fact that his head had been altered. He would enjoy this for a bit longer before the final part of his plan would be unveiled. 

"Come,sit close to me among the flowers so I can place roses on your sleek head and kiss your beautiful large ears." Lilia's hands stroked those large,floppy ears lovingly. 

The three identical small fairies fluttered close by,waiting for their orders. To them this was definitely an odd scene but who were they to question their mistresses orders? It was she who had named them, bringing them into existence after becoming enamored of a mortal man she watched dance on the frozen lake one winter. 

JJ was quite comfortable. "Where is Axel?" he asked lazily

Axel spoke up at once,ready to serve. "I am ready."

"Scratch my head if you will,Axel. " he was definitely getting used to all of this. "Lutz?"

"I am ready." Lutz was also anxious to serve.

"Bring me some honey straight from a honeybee,be careful not to spill it. I wouldn't want you to return covered in honey." he instructed the fairy " and you,Loop?"

"Ready." Loop was at attention 

"I must be in need of a good shave,my face feels quite hairy and I would have you help Axel in scratching. The hair tickles me." JJ gave it little thought, too caught by the enchantments placed upon him and the contentment he felt here with Lilia and his attendants. 

"Would you like my fairies to play you some music and perhaps a song,my sweet love?" Lilia wanted him to be happy here.

"I have an ear for good music, perhaps an accordion?"

"or do you wish something to eat?" Lilia asked him

"I do have a desire for some oats to munch on,"JJ said thoughtfully "That and some good,sweet hay." That would suit his hunger, he decided. 

"I have an adventurous fairy that will raid a squirrel's home and bring you some nuts."Lilia offered.

"I would prefer a handful of dried peas but don't trouble your fairies. I am quite sleepy at the moment and I think I would rather nap." he did feel very sleepy all at once. The need of it shoving away his hunger. 

"Then you will sleep in my arms," Lilia told him happily, "Leave us be my fairies. " She felt very much in love as she held him and sleep claimed them both. 

Yakov was admiring the scene when Phichit found him. Before Lilia came to this spot,Yakov met her in the woods and enjoyed taunting her and her new love. It was when she begged him to have mercy on the fool, vowing her love, it was then Yakov asked for the pup Makkachin. Lilia gladly gave him over if only to make Yakov stay away from them. For him,it had been a pleasurable experience,seeing Lilia defend her new love so earnestly. 

"Isn't this a lovely sight,Phichit? I'm starting to pity her,seeking favors from this fool. She placed a flower crown on his hairy head, and spoke so sweetly of love to him. Now that I have what I wanted, the pup safely kept for me I will allow this to end. Phichit, give this man back his true form so that once he awakens he and the others will think of everything as if they dreamed. But first I will wake my Queen."

Lilia woke, the flower's dew on her eyes causing her to once again love her King. " My Yakov, I have had such a strange vision. I thought I loved an ass." she was confused, odd images coming to her mind as she woke. 

"Look," he gestured to the man still sleeping beside her, still the owner of that donkey head.

"How could that happen? "she regarded the unfortunate mortal with disgust now. " Now he is hideous to me." still in the flower's glamour she didn't question how this had come to be,for now it hardly mattered. 

To Yakov as well it would only be something that happened,he had what he wanted anyway so he felt no need to explain matters to her. " Phichit,fix him now and Lilia let us have some music!"

Their attendants returned,creating music with voices and instruments. 

Phichit regarded the donkey-headed man. "Now you will again see with your own fool's eyes." he lifted the spell,returning JJ's normal head to him. 

Yakov took Lilia's hand in his own. " Come,my Queen, tomorrow will we enter the Duke's house and bless everyone in attendance. We shall see to it that these faithful lovers are also wed."

All seemed quite content between them, and with Phichit's reminder that the sun was rising they had to leave the lovers before they woke. 

Lilia was still confused, "As we leave,my lord,tell me how I came to be here sleeping on the ground with all these mortals." 

She walked alongside her King,sorting the memories in her mind.

As dawn was coming to the forest there was the sound of voices,horns,horses and of dogs approaching the clearing. The Duke had chose this morning,the one only hours before his wedding, for a hunt. He,his bride to be and Toshiya Katsuki joined the hunting party . Takeshi was quite proud of his dogs and wished to show them off to his love. This was how and why they came upon the sleeping lovers as they lay in the grass and flowers, not at all aware they had been found. 

"What have we found here?" Takeshi looked down from his mount frowning at the men lying there so deeply asleep,so very unaware one might think them dead.

"That is my son," Toshiya recognized all of them,but had no idea how they came to be here. " With him are Victor,Otabek and Yurio. "

"Isn't today the day Yuri must give you his answer,Toshiya?" Takeshi remembered that now.

"Yes, it is." 

"Then have the huntsmen wake them with their horns. They can explain what happened that they are here and you will have your answer." he ordered the horns to be blown and enough noise to wake them from even the deepest slumber.

The four men began to wake, sleepiness and odd visions in their mind still making them uncertain of what they saw. They exchanged glances at each other before wondering at the hunting party staring expectantly at them. 

"Tell us how you came to be here in such a state." Takeshi ordered them to reply.

"I don't understand, my lord." Victor was the first to speak,

"All of you stand and face me,"Takeshi went on, more than a little irritated at having his day so abruptly destroyed. "I know you two are enemies," he gestured to Victor and then to Otabek. "Rivals for love yet, yet I find you all sleeping so peacefully together. How is this possible?"

They got to their feet carefully, and it was Victor who responded once more. " I've no idea how I came to be here like this,"he admitted " I'm still not quite awake,but I know I came here with Yuri so that we could run away and be together. "

Those words rekindled Toshiya's fury. "I've heard enough. They meant to run from my will and the law. It is time to put a stop to this!"

"My lord, Yurio told me of their plans and I followed them here,Yurio following after me as well."Otabek tried to explain now. "I don't know how, but my love for Yuri has melted like snow and the thought of it feels as if I were a child. The only one I want now is Yurio, the one who owned my heart before Yuri. My heart longs for what it has missed and will no longer leave." He gave Yurio a look that made the younger man blush fiercely and made him turn away. 

Takeshi listened to them,saw how they looked at each other and could be nothing but moved. "I must rule over your will in this matter,Toshiya, we will hold this hunt for another day and return to prepare a feast. These couples will be wed along with us." It was his order and none could question it.

Takeshi and the hunting party left the confused but happy lovers where they stood, the four of them paired as they should be. 

"My mind is still foggy." Otabek admitted

"It's strange,"Yurio told him "I feel as if you are both mine and not mine."

"Are you sure we're really awake right now?" Otabek couldn't be certain of anything beyond what he felt in his heart. "I feel like we are still dreaming. Was the Duke just here and did he tell us to follow?"

"Yes,...and my father." Yuri frowned,

"We were told to join them at the temple." Victor remembered. It seemed real enough, and though he had a tendency to be a bit forgetful he was certain that had happened. 

"Then we should do as we were ordered,"Otabek decided "We can talk about our dreams as we head back."

The four of them started back, paired as they were and staying close to their love as they walked and shared their stories of their visions that night. They were happy now,though still confused. Somehow everything had turned out as it should and they wouldn't question the events that caused this to be,at least not very much. As they made their way back toward the town, behind them JJ also woke as if nothing at all had happened. He continued without a thought, believing he had somehow fallen asleep and he had been forgotten by his friends. His anger at them fading as his mind fed him images of the previous night and he sat up on the ground in wonderment.

"I have had such a wondrous dream! I thought I was........that I had......no story ever told or written matches what I have dreamed." to him it was good fortune now that he slept here and his friends had left him. If they chose to waken him all that he dreamed would be lost. "I will get Seung Gil to write about my dream and I will tell it at the end of our play. Maybe I could sing it ."

JJ got to his feet,excited at the prospect. Everyone there would cheer and applaud him, he was sure of that. His dream had been an adventure he felt he must share as only he could


	10. Act IV Scene 2   the return of JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and the next will be the last, I have decided not to include the performance in full, only some comments on it from the others. But this is JJ's return.

The actors were assembled at Seung Gil's home and all were very concerned over what might have become of their friend JJ. All were there but Minami who still hadn't returned from his own search. Considering what they were not sure they had seen the night before they had valid concerns. The forest was not a safe place to be in at night, odd things happened. Something definitely strange happened to JJ. 

"Have you been to his house ,has he returned there yet?" Seung Gil asked all of them, they had been checking from time to time at his home without success during their searches. It hadn't been wise to leave their friend behind,but fear drove them away the night before.

"No one has seen him, they've taken him! "Guang Hong, who was sitting next to Leo hung his head in guilt and shame. They were horrible friends.

"If he doesn't show the play is ruined." Chris was standing by the fireplace, "We can not continue without him."

Seung Gil nodded,his expression and tone serious. "There isn't anyone else that can perform the part of Pyramus." 

"He is the best actor among us."Leo admitted that,they needed him even if he could be a pain sometimes. They couldn't deny his talents.

"He is quite a paramour with an excellent voice." Seung Gil conceded that as well

Leo looked at Seung Gil,startled and blushing a deep red. "You should say he is a paragon," he was more than a little embarrassed " A paramour is something........we should not be thinking about."

Beside him Guang Hong nodded and his face went red in agreement. By the fireplace Chris smirked at them,

"The two of you are like children." Chris told them that,shaking his head slowly.

It was then that the door flew open and Minami rushed inside, excited with the news he'd heard. "The Duke is coming from the temple,there are two other couples who have been wed along with him. " he was nearly out of breath from running here,but he had to tell them. "If we could still perform our play we could be set for life." 

Among all of them it was Minami who enjoyed their plays the most. It was great fun for him and he had hoped if the Duke liked what they did they might be sponsored by him and they could do more. But without JJ it seemed impossible. 

"JJ has lost what payment we might have received then, it isn't like him to refuse an opportunity to perform either." Chris spoke thoughtfully now,it was more than odd. 

At that moment through he door,which remained open since Minami had neglected to shut it in his excitement, JJ walked in as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He held hi usual confident,nearly arrogant air as he regarded all of them. They were all startled,wide eyed and confused. He was back and his head was back.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" JJ "I have returned and with an incredible tale to tell."

"Tell us then,what happened to you since last we saw you?" Seung Gil demanded answers to the questions they all had.

JJ seemed pleased with himself and the attention now focused on him. " I will tell it,but not now. It should be told to all the audience held enraptured at our performance. Get everything together, make certain you know your lines and we will go present our play to the wedding guests."

Still very confused they did just as he instructed,gathering everything they would need and hurrying off to the temple grounds. It was time for them to prove themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this experiment of mine, I am sorry that I have put finishing this aside to work on other projects but I intend on getting the final part up this weekend. Thank you for the kudos as well, I'm not good at yoi fanfiction and there is so much out there I wanted to do something unique.


	11. Act V    All's Well That Ends Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the ending, thank all of you for reading,for the kudos and I hope you enjoy the final part of our journey. I hope no one minds that I couldn't find it in my heart to change the ending speech, It is Phichit as Puck in any case and like him, I hope not to offend. 
> 
> If you like this, maybe I will write other things for yoi and maybe finish something I have started. Finishing this without doubting and with no rewrites is an accomplishment for me.

” If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber’d here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to ‘scape the serpent’s tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cast are taking their bows, the curtain is falling and the story is completed. Again thank you for the support, Now maybe I can return to Light and Shadow...


End file.
